Rightfully Mine
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: The Winter Cup is over and Seirin has lost. As the winner, Akashi comes to claim what is rightfully his. [AkaKuro, PWP]


**Rightfully Mine**

By: kuropuu26

* * *

The Winter Cup had just finished and Seirin had lost to Rakuzan by one point. The basketball team of the new high school sat in their changing room in utter silence. Everyone's heads were hung low in defeat and disappointment. They had gotten so far—they had overcome all the previous members of the Generation of Miracles, only to fall to Akashi Seijuro.

Out of the entire team, Kuroko felt like he was the one who was most disappointed at the results of the Winter Cup, but he knew deep down that everyone else felt the same way. Riko was frowning, trying to think of a way to lift their spirits. She knew it would be a futile attempt, so she silenced herself.

"We lost to Rakuzan. We still have one more year to prove ourselves and knock the Emperor of his throne! Let's gracefully go home with our heads held high." Riko exclaimed, even though the rest of them could tell she was trying her best to stay strong. The boys wordlessly rose and gathered their belongings, but the blue-haired first year didn't move an inch to do the same.

"Kuroko-kun?" Riko called out to him and his head twitched, showing her that he had heard her, "Are you going to leave with us?"

"… No. Coach, I think I will just stay here for a while. Please head home without me." Kuroko replied softly, his head still bowed.

Riko nodded and signaled the others to leave the first year alone.

* * *

Akashi had timed his arrival perfectly to coincide with the departure of the rest of the Seirin team. He knew that Tetsuya would stick around by himself and this was the perfect opportunity to claim what was rightfully his.

He slowly opened the door to Seirin's changing room, walked in regally, and spotted the smaller boy sitting on one of the benches.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko's head jerked up at the new voice. He knew someone had come in, but he didn't know whom.

"Akashi-kun." The redhead closed the door behind him.

"Tetsuya. You lost, but I must commend you on a job well done." Akashi started, "But I always win."

The heterochromatic eyed male tilted Kuroko's head up, using a hand on his chin.

"And since I won, I think I deserve a reward, don't you?"

Sky blue eyes widened at the last sentence, but he didn't get a chance to say anything because the other's lips had already descended down upon his. Kuroko's hands automatically tried to push Akashi away, but the latter's hands grabbed his and held them firmly. A tongue prodded the supple lips and pried them open, delving in to the unexplored cavern.

Kuroko's eyes were squeezed shut, as he attempted to hold in moans from the ministrations of the other male. Akashi broke the kiss and licked his lips, before leaning over to whisper in the blue-haired teen's ear, "You shouldn't struggle, Tetsuya. After all, I always get what I want."

Once again not giving a single moment to retort or fight back, the Rakuzan player brutally attacked the reddening lips before him. A hand wandered up the other's basketball jersey up to his nipples and tweaked them.

"Nhh! A-Aka-" A surprised squeal emerged from Kuroko as he turned his head away, breaking the kiss. Akashi smirked and his free hand joined the other. Kuroko moaned at the new feeling he was experiencing, as he was pushed down against the bench beneath him. The redhead hovered overtop of him, a grin still decorating his face.

"Tetsuya, it's so odd to see you like this. You should show me this side of you more often." Akashi tore off Kuroko's top and tossed it into some corner of the room. His lips made a trail down from the other's jaw to his chest and enveloped a pink nipple.

"Ah! A-Akashi-kun, w-what are you d-doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Tetsuya? I'm claiming what's rightfully mine. What's always been mine since I set sight on you."

As the redhead continued lavishing attention to the two buds, more groans escaped the smaller teen and he placed his hands over his mouth, trying to prevent any embarrassing noises from coming out. Akashi leant backwards, enjoying the sight laid out beneath him. His gaze traveled downwards and he took note of the bulge that was tenting in Kuroko's basketball shorts.

"Hn… You can't deny that you are enjoying this." To further his point, his hand fondled the hidden erection, earning a whimper.

Kuroko blushed heavily and shut his eyes tightly to avoid Akashi's lustful stare. Without any warning, he felt the cold air of the change room on his hardened member, causing his eyes to snap open in surprise. As he opened his mouth to protest, two slender fingers stopped him from speaking.

The red and yellow eyes glinted in the dim light and the red-haired teen commanded, "Suck."

Given no choice but to do what his former captain told him to do, he obliged, a blush still high on his cheeks. The heterochromatic eyed male smiled, almost gently, and proceeded to leave marks everywhere on his property. Kuroko moaned around the fingers as Akashi hit a sensitive spot on his inner thigh, unconsciously spreading his legs wider. The redhead withdrew his fingers, which were sufficiently coated with saliva and pushed one into Kuroko's hole without hesitance.

"Nnh!" Kuroko twitched in shock at the sudden intrusion, but Akashi wiped all thoughts of it from his mind as their lips connected again. After a minute, another finger entered and the redhead began making a scissoring motion.

"A-Akashi-kun! No more… please!" Ignoring the smaller boy's protests, he continued stretching the hole, while biting the boy's neck in retaliation. "Ah!"

All of a sudden, the body beneath him jerked and Kuroko's back arched, his eyes wide and his mouth opened, a loud moan erupting from it. The boy panted harshly, as he clutched onto the other's shoulders. He smirked into the blue-haired male's neck, pleased at the reaction. He pulled the two digits from within and plunged them back inside the smaller teen's mouth, lubricating them with spit again, before slathering it over his erection. Grabbing his cock, he aligned it with the twitching orifice before him and slowly pushed in.

Kuroko yelped in pain, but the redhead soothed his pain by stroking his dwindling erection.

"Akashi-kun… just do it." Kuroko pleaded, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. Teiko's former captain nodded in compliance, allowing this one request to slide by, before swiftly thrusting the rest of the way in. Kuroko's nails dug into his back in response, but Akashi didn't mind.

"Tetsuya?"

The other whimpered out, "Please give… me a moment, Akashi-kun."

The blue-eyed basketball player shifted himself, trying to make the pain lessen, but that only enticed Akashi to move. The heat, the tightness, the feeling that he was inside Teiko's shadow was simply amazing. He gritted his teeth, trying not to thrust into that sweet sheath surrounding his erection. Kuroko experimentally tightened his hole around the other's cock and Akashi couldn't take it anymore.

He started thrusting forcefully, grunting at the pleasurable feeling of the velvety walls encasing him.

"Nn!" Kuroko cried out as the taller male's erection hit his prostate hard, causing his hole to tighten even further. He was abnormally full from the intrusion, but it was a good feeling, one that aroused him further.

"Harder, Akashi-kun!"

A smile stretched over his face and he pounded in harder, causing the bench beneath them to creak slightly.

"Hah… You feel so good, Tetsuya. You're so tight around my cock."

Another furious blush arose on the blue-haired teen's cheeks at those words. His fingers clutched onto Akashi's shoulders in intense pleasure and sweat was dripping down both of their faces.

"Hnn! I'm close, Akashi-kun!" Hearing this, Akashi thrust faster, feeling the same way. He gripped Kuroko's leaking erection and pumped it a few times before streams of white erupted from the tip.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko's walls squeezed his cock hard and he could feel himself coming as well. He moved in and out a few more times, milking his orgasm. His body gave up and he collapsed on top of the smaller male. They panted heavily, with soft smiles gracing their faces. Akashi leaned down and kissed the other's lips one last time before pulling out.

"Thanks for the gift, Tetsuya. Remember, you're mine, even if you're at Seirin now."

* * *

**OMAKE**

Kagami forgot his towel in the locker room and headed back to retrieve it, but he heard some thumping coming from inside. Suddenly, Kuroko's voice could be heard screaming out, "Akashi-kun!" before everything fell silent. Panicked, Kagami raced inside, only to find two sweaty, and very much naked, bodies entwined and white spatters scattered around them.

Kagami's eyes widened unbelievably and blushed so red that a tomato would be jealous. He jumped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"I. Did. Not. Just. See. That. That never happened. It never happened. I didn't see anything." Kagami continued muttering to himself quietly as he sped away from the locker room, not once glancing backwards.

* * *

Ehhh, this is my first attempt at smut... I heart AkaKuro so much and they don't receive enough love! I hope you enjoyed this read.


End file.
